


Liar

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Protective Robert, Robert is a good boyfriend, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert knew Liv was acting weird he knew something was up he decides to follow her out the pub and he get's more than he bargained for, how the hell does he tell Aaron Liv's on Gordon's side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerRaine14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/gifts).



> I received a prompt from SummerRaine14 about the latest episode of Emmerdale only Robert finds out and tells Aaron

“She’s asking a lot of questions isn’t she? Why’s she asking all that?” Robert asks him looking behind him to the toilets where Liv just disappeared to.

“Told you she’s annoying” Aaron tells him taking a sip of his pint and he seems to just accept that she’s an inquisitive teenager. Aaron’s always blind when it comes to family but he’s not buying it.

There’s something wrong with Liv she’s acting weird, asking the wrong questions and pushing them to answer.

She’s up to something.

Sandra comes back with Chas and tells Aaron the good news and he sees Liv’s face fall slightly when her mother tells them she’s told the police about Gordon, she works quickly to plaster on a smile but he can see she’s forcing it.

Liv makes some excuse about going over to the shop before they head home after looking down at her phone.

“Don’t be long love” Sandra calls after her daughter going back into conversation with Aaron and Chas.

“I’m gonna go the scrap yard” Robert tells him.

“I’ll come with ya” Aaron tells him grabbing his coat.

“No you’re all right” Robert tells him a little too quickly he sees a hint of hurt in Aaron’s eyes. “Stay until Sandra leaves, you can meet me over there in a bit” Robert tells him smiling making his way out the pub and scanning the area for Liv.

He spots her heading towards the bridge and he frowns “Going the shop are we? Doesn’t look like, what are you up to?” Robert wonders questioning out loud following after Aaron’s sister.

She’s being shifty looking behind her as she makes her way to the bridge where Aaron and he were the other day.

He manages to stay out of site and he gets to the bridge but the sight makes his blood boil.

Gordon!

He sees Liv reach over the console and hug the bastard and then they sit and start talking to each other, he feels sick to his stomach this is why she’s asking so many questions.

Aaron’s going to hate him for ruining this thing he has with his sister, was the only thought going through his head as he takes out his phone and takes pictures of the exchange between Liv and Gordon.

He sees Gordon hug her again and Liv gets out he throws himself into a bush avoid being seen and he has to physically stop himself from jumping out and punching the little bitch.

How can anyone do that to their own brother?

He waits till the coast is clear and makes his way to the scrap yard he’s got to tell Aaron when he gets back into work.

//////

Adam’s there when he gets in the scrap yard and he can’t help but feel annoyed that the lad got back early from his pickup job in Leeds.

“Where’s Aaron he’s supposed to be working” Adam tells him looking annoyed.

“Lunch, Sandra just went to the police station to give a statement backing him up” Robert tells him.

“What? You’re joking, that’s great news means the bastards going to pay doesn’t it?” Adam asks smirking even harder when Robert nods.

“Look why don’t you go home have a bath and treat Vic to some home cooking? Have a nice night in she’s been stressed recently” He tells him.

“You making yourself scarce then?” Adam asks smiling.

“Well I was going to go over the books, but I could finish off some scrapping and get my tea from the pub come home about midnight, give you enough time?” Robert asks.

“Yeah sure nice one mate” Adam smirks taking off his high Vis vest and throwing it at Robert along with his gloves “Only got a bit to do anyway” Adam tells him patting him on the back before jumping in his car.

He puts on the vest and starts scrapping to keep himself busy his mind keeps snapping to Liv and Gordon and that evil bitch trying to ruin Aaron’s case.

He loves Aaron and god he needs the support of any family members of the lads that he can get but he’d rather be hated by all the Dingle’s as well as Aaron himself if it meant seeing the man he loves get fucking justice for what he’s been through.

“You look like your trying to make that car explode with your thoughts” Aaron shots behind him it makes him jump and that just makes Aaron’s burst out laughing.

“If looks could kill I’d be dead already” He says his tone cold and all of a sudden he’s angry and he doesn’t know why.

“You okay? You seemed funny at dinner” Aaron questions him frowning.

“No your sisters getting to be a problem Aaron” Robert tells him.

“What? Wait what the hell gives you the right to talk about my sister?” Aaron asks shouting over to Robert walking closer.

“I don’t think you should see her until after the trial” Robert tells him he wants to spare him the hurt of knowing what she’s doing if he can.

“She’s coming to see me tomorrow she’s spending the weekend, it’s none of your business who I see Robert she’s my sister for fuck sake I haven’t seen her in years” Aaron seethes his palm clenching into a fist.

“I just think you should keep her away from us until after the trial” Robert tells him placing a hand on Aaron’s shoulder feeling crushed when Aaron pushes it off within a second.

“Us? Robert there is no us, she’s my sister I want to see her it’s got fuck all to do with you anyway, what the hell’s gotten into you? I know you think you can be the only one there for me or whatever but I’m allowed to have speak to other people I’m allowed to see my sister if I chose to you’re not my fella and even if you where you couldn’t stop me seeing her” Aaron rages his face burning with anger.

“I’m not trying to control you Aaron I’m trying to keep you safe” Robert tells him his voice rising a little to match Aaron’s.

“Keep me safe, In case you haven’t noticed I can take care of myself besides she’s a teenage girl I know she punched you in the balls but what’s she going to do to me?” Aaron tells him laughing.

“Can you not just trust me? I told you I loved you and I want to be here for you, I’m trying to make sure you stay safe” Robert tells him touching Aaron’s shoulder again.

The words melt a little of Aaron’s anger and he doesn’t push Roberts hand away but he still argues.

“Yeah and trust me I love you do trying to protect me from Gordon, even my mum told Cain to act more like you but she’s my sister I just want to be in her life” Aaron tells him.

“She’s going to ruin the trial” Robert sighs his head bowing in shame.

“She’s on my side now, so is Sandra” Aaron tells him.

“She’s not on your side” Robert sighs.

“Sandra? Mum went to the station with her you know she’s on our side” Aaron tells him looking up at him like he’s crazy.

“Liv isn’t on your side” Robert sighs.

“Of course she is she told me she believes me” Aaron tells him.

“She’s using you to try and find something out for Gordon, that’s why she’s been quizzing us all day, asking a million questions she’s trying to find something to make you lose this trial she wants Gordon to win” Robert tells him.

“No she wouldn’t do that she hates Gordon now, I saw the way she acted with him, she punched him” Aaron tells him his face contorting in confusion he takes a step back and sits on the car bonnet.

“I saw her before in his car hugging him and talking, she’s giving him freaking progress reports like she’s a Charlie’s freaking angel” Robert shouts.

“I get it now Robert, you want me to love you so bad that your trying to make up lies about my sister so you can come into comfort me?” Aaron ask shouting looking up at him through hurt eyes.

“God Aaron have I not proved how much I love you? Do you really think I’d make something this petty up to score brownie points? I invited her for dinner with us to try and get to know her for you because I wanted you to see I would do anything for you, I wanted her to like me for crying out loud” Robert shouts.

“You got proof then? Of this meeting” Aaron asks laughing the laughter stops abruptly when Robert nods “You have?” Aaron asks and his voice is different than it was before it’s soft and filled with sadness.

“I took pictures in case you didn’t believe me I didn’t want you to know I thought she’d be staying down with her mum until the trial finishes I didn’t know she’s going to be spending weekends” Robert tells him showing him the phone.

“I don’t believe it” Aaron shouts the phone goes flying smashing to bits off the side of a car.

“That phone cost me £600” Robert murmurs before snapping out of it “You okay?”

“Yeah just great or will be when I go tell that little vicious cow to stay away” Aaron shouts turning round and storming off towards her car.

“Aaron wait, think smart” Robert tells him grabbing Aaron’s hand stopping him from getting in the car.

“Smart? My sister’s telling the person that raped me everything that’s going on how can that be turned into something smart?” Aaron asks shouting.

“Well Gordon using Liv proves he’s got nothing, he’s looking for something that he can use to blackmail you or use against us in court what if we act dumb around Liv and give her false information to all the questions she asks, that way all of Gordon’s evidence in court will be a lie” Robert tells him.

“You really think I could lie to her?” Aaron asks looking confused.

“I think this is the best thing to do while you try and convince her that you’re telling the truth and Gordon’s just using her” Robert tells him.

“You think giving her false answers will help in court?” Aaron asks leaning against his car.

“All I know is you need to tells Liv either nothing of importance or utter bullshit, that way whatever she says to Gordon will be bed for him” Robert smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a Robron Prompt please just comment or messege me on Tumblr Jmarsh97


End file.
